Eternidad
by Mary Anne Rose
Summary: Servirle a Ciel Phantomhive por la eternidad era su maldición. Pero esa noche, el demonio pensó que quizás su condena no era tan amarga. OneShot


**Disclaimer: **lamentablemente la trama es lo único que me pertenece.

**Notas de autora: **Recibo la inspiración de los lugares más extraños. Estaba viendo una de mis películas favoritas, Sweeney Todd, cuando esto se me vino a la mente. Y simplemente fui obligada a sentarme a escribirlo (de pronto la idea comenzaba a saltar como un conejo y supe que no podría vivir en paz sin escribirla xD). Puede ser visto como un SebastiánxCiel o no, eso dependerá del lector.

En otro tema y abriendo un paréntesis, ya comencé con el siguiente capítulo de mi long fic, Rey de Corazones. Así que espero no tardarme demasiado con eso.

Dicho eso, espero que les guste este one-shot. Se sitúa después de la segunda temporada del anime.

Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos :)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Eternidad**

**Capítulo Único**

Poca fue la sorpresa del mayordomo cuando encontró al joven demonio en aquel oscuro callejón de la ciudad londinense, a mitad de la noche. Quien fue en su tiempo el Conde Phantomhive tomaba bocanadas de aire, acción que aunque innecesaria, era tan solo el reflejo del humano que fue en un pasado. Los ojos azules entrecerrados demostraban olas turbulentas de éxtasis. Su joven amo, con claro esfuerzo, había susurrado su nombre, llamándolo a través del contrato que aún se mantenía firme entre ambos; trayéndolo a su presencia en solo segundos.

No le preocupaba el estado del menor. Ni sus pensamientos ni la situación demandaban inquietud. De hecho, una torcida sonrisa se formó en sus labios al notar el verdadero desorden causado por Ciel, de cuyas manos caían incesantes gotas de sangre ajena, misma que resbalaba por las comisuras de su boca.

— Joven amo, he de decir que sus modales en la mesa han empeorado terriblemente — Con ánimo de burla incentivó un rayo de advertencia que se mostró en los ojos azules. Pero ante sus palabras no obtuvo más respuesta que esa. Aunque no esperaba una contestación coherente. Ciel aún era un niño en lo que se refería a los comportamientos básicos de un demonio, por lo que tendía a ser increíblemente impulsivo y violento a la hora de alimentarse, muy en desacorde con su personalidad usualmente reservada. Había intentado convencerlo de que tomar almas al azar era una baja y despreciable costumbre, pero el orgulloso joven, negándose a servir, no admitió formar contrato con ser humano alguno. Y en esas ocasiones, siendo la presente la cuarta vez en la que el menor se alimentaba, el hambre insoportable y los desnudos instintos demoniacos eran la única guía del nuevo demonio.

Solo había intervenido en la primera comida del joven. Y desde entonces Ciel le había prohibido estar presente cada vez que consumía un alma.

Acercándose a Ciel, sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su gabardina, limpiando con él la sangre en las manos y el rostro de su joven amo, quien involuntariamente emitió un leve gruñido de advertencia; sonido que lo obligó a reír disimuladamente.

— Ya la ha consumido toda, joven amo — susurró. No era extraño que un demonio se mostrara posesivo con el alma que consumía, o aún con la que ya había consumido. La repentina llenura ante la comida causaba una fuerte sensación, casi arrebatadora, que imaginaba era imposible de controlar para alguien quien tan solo llevaba poco más de cien años como demonio. En esos momentos, sabía bien, su joven amo se encontraba completamente desprotegido. Por ello procuraba mantenerse cerca del lugar donde el menor elegía alimentarse, anticipando su llamado.

No lo hacía porque le interesara el bienestar de Ciel, sino porque era uno de sus deberes como mayordomo. Había dejado de preocuparse desde el momento en que su maldición comenzó. Todo lo que hacía era a causa del contrato que lo ataba a aquel niño.

Habiendo limpiado pulcramente el rostro de su amo y con menos esfuerzo las pequeñas manos, se deshizo rápidamente de su negra gabardina, cobijando al menor con ella y ocultando efectivamente las manchas de sangre que cubrían su ropa.

Los tiempos habían cambiado y los humanos junto con ellos. El ver a una persona ensangrentada era ahora un verdadero espectáculo que llamaba de forma excesiva la atención. Las personas habían desarrollado una tétrica curiosidad por observar ese tipo de escenas; una afición cuyo nombre ocultaban tras la llamada solidaridad, que según ellas las obligaba a ayudar al prójimo.

Levantando fácilmente el ligero y frío cuerpo, lo sostuvo en sus brazos, permitiendo que por primera y última vez sus rojizos ojos observaran el cadáver maltrecho de quien en vida fue una mujer de mediana edad. Retorcido en una imposible posición, las marcas de arañazos en los brazos y pechos de la mujer relucían espeluznantemente, al lado del desarreglado cabello castaño que había sido arrancado en gran parte. El vestido destruido en jirones cubría poco. Y el exceso en el maquillaje solamente resaltaba la sangre que resbalaba desde los labios, y el profundo corte en la garganta.

Ciertamente sería interesante ver cuál sería la explicación que los humanos le darían a aquella escena. No iba, después de todo, a limpiar aquel desorden. Su amo no lo había ordenado y claramente no era algo que haría por propio deseo.

Aunque el olor del alma de aquella mujer aún podía percibirse, causándole sin embargo una mueca de repugnancia. No podía entender cómo su joven amo era capaz de consumir sin problema alguno un alma de tan baja categoría y quedar aún en tal estado de éxtasis.

Apartándose del lugar, pronto caminaba por las iluminadas calles. El mundo ciertamente había cambiado. La vida cada vez prometía más comodidad en medio de los avances tecnológicos. Las velas habían quedado casi inutilizadas. Y los carruajes cambiaron por vehículos motorizados. Aun las vestimentas eran distintas. El mismo Ciel, al volver a Londres por primera vez en más de cien años, se había mostrado afectado hasta cierta medida por el profuso cambio en las calles de la ciudad por la que solía transitar casi a diario cuando fue humano. Y aunque el joven demonio jamás lo había expresado, él sabía muy bien que el recuerdo de aquellas personas que habían quedado atrás, de Elizabeth y aún de los sirvientes de la mansión, era doloroso. Quizás por esa razón Ciel no había querido regresar allí hasta ahora.

Hospedados en un pequeño hostal en medio de las concurridas calles, permanecerían allí hasta que Ciel decidiera lo contrario. Su joven amo, despojándose de la necesidad de vivir entre lujos, parecía ahora despreciar cualquier lugar que emanara aire de riqueza. Para un demonio, después de todo, el dinero era un insignificante concepto.

Durante todos esos años habían viajado a muchos lugares, incluido el mismo averno, viaje que había causado que su odio hacia su amo creciera a desmedidos niveles, al haber sido víctima de constantes burlas por su estado de servidumbre hacia quien fue un humano y era ahora tan solo un patético demonio imposibilitado para defenderse por su cuenta.

La tentación siempre estaba allí. Ciel era como vidrio entre sus manos; podría quebrarlo cuando quisiera y como quisiera. Sería sencillo ignorar el contrato, o aún torcer una orden a su favor para librarse de la eterna maldición que representaba el joven a quien cargaba en sus brazos. El solo mirarlo le recordaba el alma que había sido suya, pero la cual finalmente se le escapó en circunstancias que hacían hervir su sangre. El único propósito que tenía su inmortalidad ahora, era servir al joven Phantomhive.

Pero sería tan simple acabar con él.

Los susurros y bajas risas conmovidas de un par de mujeres que se encontraban a la entrada del viejo hostal llamaron su atención. Pero sin palabra alguna pasó frente a ellas.

Todos allí pensaban que Ciel era su "hermanito". Y aparentemente, la imagen de un cariñoso hermano mayor atraía a las personas de esa época, especialmente a las mujeres. Ciertamente el cuerpo de Ciel cubierto con su gabardina brindaba una idea muy equivocada de la situación.

Subiendo por las escaleras, fue golpeado por el olor a moho del lugar. La habitación en la que se hospedaban no era distinta. Pequeña, aunque curiosamente más limpia, consistía solamente de una cama individual, un pequeño sofá y un escritorio y silla de clara madera. Siendo tanto las paredes como el piso en madera, daba la sensación de estarse dentro de una cabaña.

Estando cerca de la cama, depositó allí a Ciel, quien ya parecía haber salido en gran medida del estupor, aunque era claro el sueño que lo invadía. A pesar de ser un demonio, el joven no había perdido la costumbre de dormir cada noche.

Encargándose prontamente de despojar a su amo de las ensangrentadas ropas, solo miró por unos mínimos segundos la piel de porcelana antes de cubrirla nuevamente por el pantalón celeste y la camisa del mismo tono del pijama. Aun la ropa de cama había cambiado en esa época. Y los baños ahora eran tomados por las mañanas y no por las noches.

Por solo unos momentos meditó en lo bien que combinaba el celeste con el color azul de los ojos del joven demonio, antes de que abandonara su arrodillada posición para cobijar a su amo.

— Ha sido un día largo. Por favor, descanse — susurró como buen mayordomo, aunque sus adentros gruñían en contra de las palabras.

Pero tan pronto intentó alejarse, su mano fue tomada con fuerza.

— Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma — Frunció el ceño ante la petición. Durante todas esas noches había siempre permanecido sentado en el sofá mientras su amo dormía.

— Siempre me quedo con usted — respondió entonces, no pudiendo evitar la sorpresa y aún el recelo que causó la siguiente acción de Ciel, quien palpó repetidamente las sábanas, indicándole que era allí donde quería que permaneciera esa vez. — Joven amo… — intentó argumentar.

— Relájate, ¿quieres? — Obedeciendo entonces, se sentó sobre la cama al lado de su amo, terminando por apoyar su espalda contra el respaldar. Decidiendo tomar enserio las palabras del joven demonio, se quitó ambos guantes blancos, depositándolos seguidamente sobre la mesita de noche. Mientras eso sucedía, podía sentir claramente la observadora mirada del Ciel. — Haz cambiado, Sebastián. Solías sonreír… en esta situación te habrías burlado de mí solo para verme molesto —

— Debe perdonarme, joven amo, por no mostrarme alegre frente a esta maldición — Escuchó a Ciel suspirar profundamente, antes de sentir un repentino peso sobre su cuerpo que lo obligó a mirar con cierta sorpresa al menor, quien se había recostado contra él. El contacto físico no era algo extraño entre ambos, pero no era común que Ciel lo iniciara.

— No esperaba que la eternidad fuera así… —

— ¿Así? — Su pregunta se escuchó completamente monótona.

— Sin sentido — No pudo entender en ese momento el significado de aquellas palabras. Quizás su amo aún estaba siendo afectado por el alma que había consumido. Era imposible que aquel tono de resignación le perteneciera.

— ¿Hasta qué nivel llega tu odio hacia mí, Sebastián? — Olvidando en ese momento las anteriores palabras, decidió contestar con acciones. Ateniéndose a las consecuencias que ello pudiera causar, movió sus brazos para lo que en principio fue abrazar al menor. Pero al llegar su mano izquierda hasta el frágil cuello, sus uñas negras ejercieron violenta presión y desgarraron fácilmente la piel suave, en el preciso lugar donde el daño sería incompatible con la vida en caso de un humano.

Ciel se mantuvo inmóvil, aunque suspiró humorado cuando sintió la sangre resbalando por su cuello. Solo sintió una leve punzada de dolor, que se evaporó fácilmente a pesar del sangrado. Aunque el odio que aquellas uñas marcaron en su piel, no fue tan sencillo de ignorar.

— Un buen mayordomo jamás permitiría que la sangre manche las sábanas — susurró el joven Phantomhive.

— Y no he permitido que una sola gota caiga sobre ellas — Fue solo hasta entonces que notó que la sangre derramada de alguna forma solo había caído sobre la misma mano que había causado la lesión, que rápidamente había sanado. Tuvo la oportunidad de mirar el líquido rojo por unos momentos, cubriendo el símbolo del contrato que relucía con fiereza sobre la mano del demonio, misma que se movió seguida por su mirada, que curiosa observó cómo el mayordomo se lamía los dedos.

— ¿Aún queda algo? — preguntó, claramente refiriéndose a su alma. No fue entonces difícil notar la molestia y aún el enojo en el semblante de Sebastián, quien de inmediato bajó la mano.

— Nada — Decidiendo comprobar él mismo, tomó la mano de su mayordomo en una de las suyas, repitiendo la acción del otro demonio y lamiendo el líquido rojo de los dedos, notando que por tan solo unos segundos, la postura de Sebastián pareció más rígida. Sin embargo, no meditó por mucho tiempo en ese hecho, siendo que notó fácilmente que el metálico sabor en su boca no era otro que el de la sangre pura. No había nada más allí, el sabor del alma estaba ausente. De alguna manera se sintió decepcionado. Aunque al principio se había sentido deslumbrado positivamente con el prospecto de una eternidad al lado de su siempre fiel y leal mayordomo, los años cargaban sobre su espalda un inaguantable peso. Y el semblante siempre monótono de su mayordomo no prestaba ninguna ayuda. Siempre tuvo presente la verdadera naturaleza de Sebastián, pero ahora se enfrentaba a ella cada día, al encontrarse con la punzante mirada del demonio, escasa de emociones.

— ¿Cuántas veces has pensado en matarme? — Las extrañas preguntas no tenían razón alguna para Sebastián. Aunque, sabiendo que era imposible mentir a causa del contrato, prefirió guardar silencio, encontrándose con los azules ojos de Ciel. — No soy tonto, Sebastián, sé que te contienes ante el deseo de acabar conmigo de una vez y liberarte de este contrato. ¿Lo estás pensando ahora; asesinarme? — Aun manteniendo la mirada sobre la del menor, no hizo esfuerzo por contestar.

Pero el más joven tampoco hizo esfuerzo por compeler una respuesta de su parte. Aun sintiéndose ligeramente mareado por los efectos de la última comida, cerró los ojos, manteniéndose recostado contra el mayordomo.

— Estarás aquí cuando despierte — Aquello se escuchó como una orden.

— Como siempre, joven amo, seré yo al primero que veas cuando despiertes — Sebastián inmediatamente notó la repentina rigidez en el cuerpo de Ciel, quien además había cerrado los puños.

— No me mientas —

— Yo no miento, joven amo — La contestación fue rápida, y ante sus ojos pudo ver una mínima y casi imperceptible sonrisa que se asomó por segundos a los labios del menor, quien no tardó después de eso en sucumbir ante el sueño.

Quedándose inmóvil, no se alejó de la situación y de Ciel como tenía planeado. Tan solo se quedó observando el rostro de perfil del joven demonio, cubierto por azulados mechones de cabello.

Allí se encontraba su eterna maldición, durmiendo en los brazos de quien deseaba cortar ese frágil cuello en pedazos, hasta que no quedara absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo la realidad de ese pensamiento trajo repentina sorpresa, cuando de pronto las crípticas palabras de Ciel tomaron sentido, obligándole a comprender una realidad de la que jamás había siquiera pensado. Sin quitar la mirada del durmiente joven, develó en el significado de lo que había sido dicho, sorprendiéndose ante el desarrollo de los pensamientos.

La eternidad para el joven demonio era una constante espera del momento en el que moriría por sus manos, cuando él no pudiera soportar por más tiempo aquella situación de servidumbre y sucumbiera ante la desesperación, ignorando aún el mismo contrato y sus propios principios. Una eternidad, verdaderamente, sin sentido. Una existencia que no tenía más razón que la constante espera de una primera y última traición.

— Todos estos años… has esperado morir por mis manos — Ante la ironía, su risa se escuchó oscuramente. De alguna forma, Ciel esperaba que el contrato tuviera un fin, donde su muerte sería inevitable, tal y como se había pactado.

Su alma… No, eso ya se había perdido. Ahora solo era su joven amo. Pero perspicaz aún e inteligente, conservando aquella personalidad que tanto le gustaba. El menor había logrado entender sus deseos de liberarse de aquella situación, y extrañamente, parecía haberlos aceptado. Sabía Ciel que era posible que llegara el momento en el que Sebastián se despojara de la fachada del perfecto mayordomo, y se convirtiera completamente en el egoísta demonio que siempre había sido; decidiendo en ese estado, y sin arrepentimientos, violar lo establecido en el contrato.

Su joven amo esperaba, cada noche mientras dormía, la muerte.

Y solo hasta ese momento comprendió que Ciel ya lo había liberado. Era él mismo quien insistía en mantener la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Él se mantenía por propia decisión sirviéndole a su amo.

— El joven amo nunca dejará de sorprenderme — Era claro ahora que lo dicho por Ciel no había sido una orden, sino una pregunta. Todas las noches su joven amo debía preguntarse a sí mismo si llegaría a ver un nuevo día, y si su mayordomo aún seguiría allí al día siguiente. Por dicha razón había necesitado saber que él no mentía cuando le prometió un día más, una mañana siguiente, una muestra más de lealtad y misericordia.

Atreviéndose a acariciar los cabellos azulados, los apartó del rostro del menor, develando en silencio las facciones de porcelana y descubriendo solo hasta entonces la angustia reflejada allí.

Esa noche, mientras miraba dormir a su joven amo, el demonio se encontró pensativo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— Joven amo, es hora de despertar — Los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las cortinas de la pequeña ventana y la voz del mayordomo, trajeron a Ciel de vuelta a la realidad, sacándolo rápidamente del sueño.

Y esta vez, Sebastián verdaderamente observó, por primera vez en muchos años, a su joven amo, notando fácilmente el alivio que inundaba aquellos azules ojos; leyendo sin problema el oculto agradecimiento y comprobando que aquello que había razonado la noche anterior no era sino la única realidad.

Prosiguiendo entonces el demonio con sus cotidianos deberes, escondió efectivamente la sincera sonrisa que amenazaba con infiltrarse en su serio semblante.

No era Ciel quien lo ataba, sino la eternidad.

Pero la noche anterior se encontró pensando que las cadenas de su maldición comenzaban a aflojarse cada día más. Y fue solo en ese mínimo instante, mientras sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo durmiente de su amo, que la compañía de Ciel se convirtió de pronto en un precioso elemento sin el cual, sorpresivamente, la inmortalidad parecía ser imposible de sobrellevar.

Y fue así como el demonio decidió servirle un día más a Ciel Phantomhive. Un solo día más que quizás, y solo quizás, se convertiría en una eternidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_N/A: Aún me pregunto cómo se me ocurrió esto mientras veía Sweeney Todd O.o Pero bueno, helo ahí. Realmente espero que el one-shot haya sido de su agrado. No olviden dejar un comentario, verdaderamente me gustaría saber qué piensan, sobre el fic, mi forma de escribir, etc :) En todo caso, también recibo vegetales de todo tipo, tomatazos, lechugazos… xD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
